


River

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not exactly the most traditional holiday song, but one I personally love despite a somewhat sad message.  This is what happens when three otherwise wonderful young men are too stubborn and full of pride to say something and make sure they spend the holidays with the ones they love.</p><p>For Fuckurt Advent 2014--Day 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	River

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd try something a little different here-- I hope you enjoy it.

 

[River by Robert Downey Jr.](http://youtu.be/cEloVuNVyOA)


End file.
